Our Times Combinato
by ArkreonBlade
Summary: Daemon comes back and kills everyone, even the great Neo-Vongola Primo and his Guardians. But the strange thing is this: "I'm truly sorry Decimo. I truly am." What does Daemon mean by that? And why did they go 400 years back in time, and... Turn into GIRLS (and in Chromes case, a guy)! Fem10thGenX1stGen! Dunno about the genres!
1. Chapter 1

Our Time Combinato Chapter 1: The Dark Past, but Bright Future.

* * *

**VVVV READ VVVV**

**Hi~~~ Guys~~~~~! I'm Back~~~~**

**After the many days, I have FINALLY wrote this chapter (and I blame Animal Crossing New Leaf =P).**  
**Sorry about not posting that many chapters on the other one.**  
**For those who never read the original Our Times Combinato (Used to be Our Times Combined), it was technically the same plot as Changing Our Future. Yup...**

**ANYWAYYYYYYYY, I have a poll up for the next story. I have another account on here, called Milky Cow of Space, and that's where I'll post up the next story. The poll will end on August 22nd (23rd for others (Lucky them that I'm going Pacific Time)). So... yeah...**

**Summary: Daemon comes back and kills everyone, even the great Neo-Vongola Primo and his Guardians. But the strange thing is this: "I'm sorry Decimo. I truly am." What does Daemon mean by that? And why did they go 400 back in time, and... Turn into Girls (and in Chromes case, a guy)!?**

**On the first chapter: It's all Tsuna's POV**

**Warning: REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! (Just to get the story going)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own KHR, Akira Amano does.**

**YAHOOOO! (READ WITH EMOTION. WHEN I DID, I CRIED... TT-TT)**

* * *

M-my home... is gone. I-I don't even know why, but it was gone. My Guardians... They're all dead. I don't even understand. I thought h-he accepted the fact that she d-died. For some reason, I hate her. I don't know why? Maybe it was the fact that she was the cause of this, the cause of making the man angry. But she was also the woman that made him go into the Vongola. That made the Vongola whole. Maybe I don't hate her, maybe I do, but as soon as the man lifted his scythe, I made a vow that, if my Guardians and I come back alive, I will be so cold to everyone, other than my family,and the ones I love and care about.

I laid there, almost dead, and so cold... but that was also where I heard the worries of the murderer. "I'm truly sorry Decimo. I truly am..."

What did he mean by that? Why is he worried. Why?

I felt the blade go through my skin, past my ribs, and puncture the floor under me. I could have screamed out in pain, but I didn't. My voice was long gone.

The blood came out, the smell of iron seeped into my nose.

I was worried. For once I was worried in the last 9 years. But, my tutor told me that worrying is like praying something bad to happen. So, I shoved that feeling down. And plus, something told me something good will happen. Heh. Yeah right. But might as well agree. This was my Hyper Intuition that we're talking about.

So I closed my eyes, and let my life go on.

* * *

MAN I HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW! So... short...

Sorry for making this short... It was just to get the story going. May be a prologue...

I will update this story every 1-2 weeks. And if I for some reason take like... 2 months or something, it's not because I'm abandoning it, or putting it on Hiatus, I'm probably really busy (especially in the start of September because of school).

SORRY FOR MAKING IT SO SHORRRRTTTTTTTTT *Cries for several hours* R-R&-&R-R!

~A-Arkre-reonB-Blade


	2. Chapter 2: So Bermuda-

Here's chapter two (Early update)~~ And remember to vote on my poll~!

Warning: Major shocks to you guys (maybe?)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does.

* * *

'Wake up... Wake up Vongola'

_'Who is that? Why does that voice sound like-'_ I opened my eyes and stood up.

"Bermuda!" I yelled in shock. _'W-what is he doing here?'_

The man in the top hat chuckled. "Do not be afraid dear Vongola. I just have something to ask you."

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered. W-what is he going to ask me? I-is he confessing? Is he going to ask if I have the same feelings? Oh my gosh, that would mean he-.

"Vongola if you dare finish that sentence in your mind, I will kill you." Bermuda warned.

I sighed in relief. _'Thank God he doesn't swing that way...'_

"Anyway. Vongola."

"Yes?" I looked at the bandaged man. "Do you want to be part of the Vindice?" Bermuda asked.

And, if I was drinking tea right now, I would be spitting it out. "W-What?!" I screamed in shock. "H-HI-" I usually wouldn't do this in front of anybody, but now is a very crucial moment, and it wouldn't feel right without my classic Hie. That is, until Bermuda stopped me.

"Please Vongola, even if I'm technically dead, my ear drums are still alive."

"Sorry." I bowed my head down, and lifted it back up to question the question. "Why did you ask me to be part of Vindince?"

"Well Vongola, look around you. Do you see something different?"

I did as the man told, and looked around. Everything looked normal. The trees are green, so is the grass. Oh hey look! That's a pretty flower! But then, I realized something.

_'But'_ I narrowed my eyes, _'Nothing was normal when _he _attacked'_

"Bermuda," My eyes turned orange."Tell me. Where did you take me, and why?"

"Oh Vongola. I wasn't the one who took you here. **He **was the one who took you here. And I don't know Vongola. I really don't know"

I looked at him with my eyes filled with doubt. "Are you sure that you're telling the truth?"

"Mhm~" Bermuda smirked. "All I know is that you're 400 years back, and that you're 16 years old."

"Oh." I looked at Bermuda again, and I'm pretty sure that his smirk got wider. "And you're a girl too."

Wait, what? I shook my head while smiling nervously. "C-Can you repeat that?" Sure. Going back 400 years is a shocker, and that I turned 16 again. But changing genders? Hahahaha... yeah that was a bigger shock.

"You're a girl now, and there is no way to change that." Bermuda told me. Then, he turned cold. "Do you remember your vow, Vongola?"

I nodded slowly. "I made a vow, that if my Guardians and I come alive again, then I would be so cold to everyone, other than my family and the ones that I love and care about."

"If you were to do so, then you are already in the Vindice." He said, as he tossed me a cloak and other stuff, and he then walked away.

"Then why did you ask me to be part of the Vindice when I already am?"

"To be sure you're ready." Bermuda turned to me. "Daemon took you here for a reason. I don't like the fact that he did, and he knows that, but he did it anyway."

I ran to catch up to him. "Vongola Primo and the others are somewhere near your age. It will take at least three or two years until the Vongola is formed. While you're waiting, I want you to be part of Vindice. You will be a great comrade to us." He looked ahead and walked forward once more.

"What about my Guardians and the others?" I asked worriedly.

"They are also in this time too. They don't remember anything, until you show this to them." Bermuda handed me several vials filled with the seven flames.

"These vial are filled with their memories. If you lose them or break them, there is no replacement, so you'll either have to make them remember you, or remake the bond that you made before." Bermuda informed.

I nodded once again, and told Bermuda to stop so I could put on the bandages. "Why do I need bandages anyway?"

I looked up to him, and... was he blushing? (Please note that Bermuda is in his adult form)

"I-It's because I don't want any of the Vindicare guards to hurt you in a-any way..." I smirked. "Hoho~ So you're saying that I should cover up my legs?"

Bermuda nodded.

"And do you have any girly clothes to wear? I feel uncomfortable with the fact that my boxers are falling off and I have to pull it back up."

Bermuda handed me a plaid black and orange skirt (which is kinda fluffy) with a black tank-top with a orange rim, that also has a black, zip up sweater, that also has a orange zipper. And a bra and underwear...

"Why do you have these Bermuda?" I looked at him strangely.

"I just do... Anyway, wear these too." Bermuda gave me a pair of orange rimmed glasses. "They'll act as your contacts when you enter HDWM. I'm not sure what happens when you go into Ultimate Dying Will Mode, so we'll see. Also wear your cloak over your clothes, the Vindicare Guards will know that you're part of Vindice when you do."

I took the glasses, and ran behind a tree. When I was done changing, I asked Bermuda how I looked.

Bermuda tipped his top hat down. "You look fine Vongola." And he walked away.

Hm~ Does Bermuda happen to like me?

* * *

**Vindicare**

"Your things are in you're room." Bermuda said to me and he hastily walked off to his room.

"But-" I got cut off as the door gave off a large bang.

"Huh.." I opened the door to my room. I-It looks like home... I looked at the picture frames on the drawer. _'Okaa-san... everyone...'_ I felt tears building up at the rims of my eyes. _'N-No!'_ I quickly wiped off the tears. _'I-I must be strong for everyone!'_ I looked at the bed, thinking that everything was just a dream, and that I'm just dead, before lying on it.

I lied on the bed for awhile, only to fall asleep with a smile on my face, because I know that this was all real.

_'I will see you all soon...'_ I know this is all real, and that everything is going to be okay, but why does it feel like something bad will happen?

* * *

**3 years later: Vindicare, Bermuda's Office. Tsunayoshi's current age: 19.**

*Knock knock*

"Come in" I heard a faint voice.

With my monotone voice, I called out to him. "Bermuda-sama. I heard that you have something important to tell me."

"Yes I do. Sit down." Bermuda said as he looked up from his paperwork.

I sweat dropped inwardly _'I guess paperwork goes to the Vindice too..'_

"Vongola," Bermuda started off with a... sad voice? "You need to leave Vindice..."

"What!" I yelled monotonously. "Why?! Did I do something wrong?"

"Calm down, Vongola." He said. And I did.  
"Think of this as your mission" Bermuda suggested. I nodded slowly. "Your mission is the one you've been waiting for."

My eyes sparked up after he said that. "Y-You mean-!"

"Yes" Bermuda gave off a small smile. "Your mission is to finally find out why Daemon did this, and finally see your Guardians"

* * *

Done~ It was kinda fast... but oh well...

Etto... please tell me if I had wrong grammar, or I spelled something wrong!

Thank you for Reviewing, for the Favorites, and for the Alerts! It means a lot to me since I think my writing is really bad...

R&R!

-Blade


	3. Chapter 3:OMAKE

GOMEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNN! I'm sorry that I wasn't updating. I have school soon, and I'm kind of panicking. Going to a new school... *Shivers*

Anyway, I am going to keep the poll going until the end of this FF.

And! I am going to make a really long one shot, with the pairing Adult!Reborn X Fem!Tsuna. 100,000 words and up, is my estimated words.

So... an Omake... Yeah, I kinda have writers block for chapter 3... SO AN OMAKE IS AWAITING YOU!

*goes into emo corner* Just go on reading...

* * *

**2 Years after Our Times Combinato**

Today... or this week... was very hectic. I mean, VERY hectic. Blood was every where, and bodies lied on the floor... It ruined the whole floor of the used-to-be 10th Gen Vongola's, house.

"Why did this happen... ugh" a body groaned, having his bloody hand in the air, only to be kicked back to unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry," a threatening girl like voice started. "But it had to happen... Giotto." The body of the voice moved to her gang. "Let's go." And the people walked to the door of their house, leaving the bodies on the floor.

"Daemon-Nii? You there?" A male poked Daemon, and stood up shaking his head. "Why are we all like this?" The male talked to the air. No answer was given back. "I better go." And the male made a portal, stepping into it, and disappeared.

* * *

**Day One: Mukuro (Mukuri) and Daemon**

You see, Mukuro, now Mukuri, was still very used to being a man. Everything that was bathroom/torturing related, was mostly male related. If you still don't see what I mean, let me give you an example.

When needing to do a number one, Mukuri tends to stand up, only to sit down when she remembers that she was a girl.

When torturing enemy males, the illusion was usually just somebody slicing off his... ... Do I really need to tell you?

And on this specific day, wrapping the towel around her **waist **after taking a bath.

And Daemon just happened to be there.

The door opened, the person thinking that nobody was in there, not even noticing the steam in the air or the steam on the mirror.

"Nufufu nufufu nufufu no fu~" The male sang, beginning to take off his shirt.

The other occupant in the room heard the male's voice, and the ruffling of clothing. _'Oya oya. Someone must be naughty today... or was just plain stupid.'_

"Oya oya, Daemon, what are you doing here?" an elegantly, seductive like voice called out from the right.

"Hm? Nufufufufu, Mukuri, what are **you** doing here?" Daemon casually looked to the right, pulling Mukuri's arm, going into a dance. Not even noticing that the towel was not covering... That.

Mukuri blushed crimson. This suppose gentleman was dancing with her. Without his shirt not on, no less!

"Oya," Mukuri moved herself closer, falling into his warmth. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission today?" Her wet hair sticking to Daemon's chest.

"I just happened to finish early." Daemon spun Mukuri around, only to stop dancing, when he noticed her appearance. _'Shit!__'_ Daemon cussed, pinching his nose. _'Why didn't I notice this earlier!?'_ Daemon quickly turned around, facing the door.

"Kufufufufu~. Daemon, what's wrong?" Slowly, Daemon turned around, and said monotonously, trying hard not to look **there **again, "You have very defined breast..."

Mukuri looked down, and screamed, quickly turning around to redo the towel.

And now Daemon was wonderfully mooned. And there was blood on the floor. And a fallen body.

"PERVERT!" Mukuri screamed out, grabbing her clothes in the process. She ran out, stepping on Daemon.

And now Daemon was the bloodiest, and happiest, man on earth.

* * *

**Day Two: Hibari (Kyoki) and Alaude**

Okay. Kyoki was not like Mukuri. But she was stuck in a similar situation.

Kyoki stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel loosely around her body. She dried her hair while lying down on her bed.

_'I wonder how Alaude is... He should be here soon'_ Kyoki yawned, thinking of her dear beloved.

And right there, did the man come flying through the window, grabbing Kyoki by the arm, and sat on the chair next to the bed, making Kyoki sit on his lap.

He did it all in 5 seconds.

"Hn..." Kyoki turned her body to face Alaude. _'Welcome back.'_

Alaude kissed Kyoki lovingly on the lips. He then made a trail of kisses on Kyoki's chin, stopping on her neck to suck on it. _'Are you ready now?'_ Was the silent question.

"Ngh... C-Carnivore, stop! I said when we're- Ahh," Alaude bit on her shoulder. "A-At least f-five years i-into our rela-ationship!" Kyoki complained.

"Hn..." Alaude started to slowly bite on her collar bone, but not stopping, as if he was considering the choices.

_'To stop and wait three years, or to just take her right here...'_ Alaude thought. He ended up choosing the latter.

Quickly, Alaude picked up Kyoki, bridal style, and laid her on the bed, kissing roughly on her lips.

Alaude took his lips off of Kyoki's to take up some air.

While Alaude was doing that, Kyoki called out Roll. "R-Roll, C-Cambio F-Forma V-Version I." (Version I will be explained later in the story).

Kyoki was quickly clothed, and had her epic Tonfas with her.

Alaude's eyes widened by a millimeter. _'I forgot she had that.__'_ *BANG!* Kyoki's tonfas slammed into his face, and the female ran away.

"Now you have to wait four more years." Alaude heard Kyoki yell before fainting with a smile.

He finally got to see Kyoki blush, and have almost lustful eyes.

* * *

**Day Three: Lambivo (Lambo) and Lampo**

Lampo walked nervously into his girlfriend's room, his eyes moving right to left every second.

_'Oh... why did G dare me to do this!?'_ Lampo thought nervously, his mind going beck to the memory two weeks ago.

**"I dare to go get a pair of Lambivo's underwear, and stuff it into your closet!" G smirked wildly.**

**"N-No! She'll kill me!" Lampo stuttered nervously, afraid that she could hear him right now.**

**"You're a chicken then?" G questioned, raising his eyebrow.**

**"N-No! I-" Lampo stood up, his right hand on his chest. "-The Great Lampo, shall do this dare!"**

Lampo inwardly groaned. _'Why...'_ Lampo quickly reached for the 2nd drawer of the dresser thingy, and pulled out a pair of underwear.

_'How do I know where her underwear is...' _Lampo shook his head, and looked at the underwear. They were green striped.

_'This is strangely-'_ Lampo tilted his head. _'-Cute... Gah! WHAT AM I THINKING!?'_ Lampo shook his head hard. _'I need to get out!' _Lampo quietly closed the dresser drawer, and went out of the room.

**Few hours later: Lampo's room**

Lambi opened the door to Lampo's room, searching for her candy.

"Hey Lampo!" Lambi grinned, waving at her dear boyfriend.

The said boyfriend who was busy eating candy, and doing his hair, waved back, grinning. "Hey, Lam Lam!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Lambi pouted, before kissing Lampo on the lips.

Lampo chuckled, saying, "But it's cute calling you that~."

"No it's no-"

"Yes it is Lambi~!" Lambi heard her onee-chan yell.

"Tsuki-Nee!" Lambi blushed crimson, rubbing her face into Lampo's chest in embarrassment.

Lampo chuckled. While wrapping his arm Lambi's waist, Lampo asked, "So what do you need?"

"Oh yeah!" Lambi let go of Lampo. "My candy! I think it's in your closet!"

"Oh, okay!" Lampo stared at his girlfriend in amusement, until he remembered something. _'Wait... closet...!'_ "WAIT LAMBI-!"

Lambi opened the door to the closet, only to scream: "WHAT THE HECK!?"

Lambi lifter her underwear. "Why do you have this!?"

"It was because of a dare-"

"And you did it!?"

"G would think that I was a chicken if I didn't do it!"

"And you still did it!?"

"I'm so- Omph!" Lampo was pushed on to his bed, Lambi was on the top.

"You're sorry, right?" Lambi asked, and she gained a nod in return. "If you do something for me, then you're partially forgiven."

"P-Partially?" Lampo asked afraid of what he had to do.

Lambi grinned, and kissed Lampo on this lips.

Now, if Lambi was a boy again, she would be the Seme, while Lampo was the Uke.

.

.

.

.

But of course they didn't do that.

.

.

.

Or did they?

.

.

.

.

Yeah, they didn't do it. Way~ to young. At the age of 17? Sheesh!

.

.

.

.

Right?

* * *

**Day Four: Yamamoto (Takishi) and Asari**

"Hey! That cloud looks like a bunny!" Takishi identified, her hands in the air.

"Looks more like tea." The Rain Guardian stared at the man next to her. "What?" Asari ask.

"Haha! Nothing!" Takishi gave a peck on the lips to Asari, before going back into his arms.

"Now that cloud looks like a... Wagon?" Takishi thought. The cloud looked more like a car... but they haven't invented that yet... but it looks more like a caaarrrrrr... not a wagon.

"You know, it looks more like... I shouldn't say..." Asari blushed wildly. _'Get those thoughts out of your head Asari! They're indecent!'_

"What? Come on! You can tell me!" Takishi urged on.

Asari shook his head wildly, before saying, "Why won't you guess..."

"Hmmmm..." Takishi stared longingly at the cloud. "Mochi?" Asari shook his head, blushing deeper.

"A~ Plate?" Asari shook his head again.

Takishi, using her epic, manly intuition, narrowed her eyes, finally realizing what Asari was thinking.

"... The chest area of a woman's... Mine right?" Takishi smirked, but only to frown sadly when Asari shook his head quickly, covering his crimson face.

"Y-You mean... I wasn't your f-first l-love?" Takishi asking sadly as she stood up, her heart heartbroken at the fact.

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" Asari yelled, his blush quickly disappearing, as if it wasn't there in the first place. "I just didn't want to seem indecent in front of you!"

"Then you're saying that you're indecent in front of other women!? A-And... MEN TOO!?" Takishi asked shockingly, quickly running off into the forest, not knowing that Asari was following her.

"Takishi-!" Asari was then pushed down onto the floor, Takishi was on top him, grinning.

"H-How?" Asari asked, his blush coming back to his face.

"Haha~! I fell from the tree!" Takishi laughed, and the laughed turned dark and sinister. "I forgive you ("Only for a little while though... And you'll be punished after I tell Tsuki... Heheh~" Thought Takishi)..." Takishi lowered her head to Asari's ear. "I can be indecent too..." And she blew into his ear, causing Asari to blush and shiver.

"But of course-" Takishi stood up, "-We won't be doing that until we're married~!" And the sword master walked away back to the mansion thinking, _'I wonder when Asari will take me~!'_ Takishi turned around, checking on her boyfriend. The said boyfriend started walking towards her, his eyes serious. _'Or is his eyes...?'_ Takishi chuckled, beginning to unbutton her suit. (They don't have servants at the mansion, so they're free to do whatever.)

* * *

**Day Five: Ryohei (Ryoki) and Knuckles**

They were off on vacation during that week, so I dunno. =p

* * *

**Day Six: Hayato (Hayaki) and G**

"Tch, you're aim is getting worse. What wrong with you, Oldie?" The only female in the training room asked, her worry masked by annoyance.

"I'm the same age as you, you idiot! And it's none of your business..." The only male in the room turned his head to the side.

"Yes it is, seeing that you're always under me in bed." Hayaki smirked.

"Oi! That was only once!"

"Oh really? Prove it to me right now then!" Hayaki yelled, and then smirked when she saw G blushing.

"Now!?" G's blush increased ten-fold.

"Yeah, right now! Unless..." Hayaki smirked once again, "You're more chicken than Lampo?"

"Tch..."

"Hah, so you are more chicken hee~h? Well, tell me, what's wrong?" Worry flashed through Hayaki's eyes.

"Well," G started, giving up his will to stall. Women these days... "I have been having these certain d-dreams..." G blushed, thinking of his dream from last night. _'T-They looked kinda creamy...'_ G thought, blushing harder.

"Okay... Continue..." Hayaki put on her glasses and tied her hair, moving her hands in a circular motion when she was done.

"Last night's dream was about... l-l-" G stuttered the last word. The thought of continuing was embarrassing.

_'L? Lacrosse? Ladies? Wait... Ladies... DOES HE MEAN LADIES' LEGS!? WHY!?'_ Hayaki thought, panicking at the dream.

"YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT LADIES, WEREN'T YOU!? MORE SPECIFICALLY THEIR LEGS! YOU KNOW WHAT!? FUCK YOU G!" Hayaki cried, shooting out her flame arrows at G. Then she ran out, crying her heart out.

A twitch came from the sad pink head. "I-I was t-talking about L-Lady Finger-s" And the pink head passed out. (You know, the dessert.)

* * *

**Day Seven: Tsuna (Tsuki) and Giotto.**

The two figures were laid down on the grass, the tallest figure twirling his fingers into the shortest's hair.

"Hey Giotto," The shortest turned around to face her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" The tall figure named Giotto, faced his girlfriend.

"What do you think our future will be like?"

"I don't know Tsuki, I don't know..."

"Ah... I see... Well-"

"Juudaime/Tsuki/Tsuki-Nee/Carnivore/Kufufu... Tsukiyoshi!"

Tsuki stood up and looked at her Guardians. "Yeah?"

"Tell Primo that G was dreaming about ladies' legs/Asari has indecent thoughts/Lampo took my underwear/the Carnivore Alaude tried to take my virginity/ the melon head is a pervert!" They all said at once.

"WAIT!" and the Guardians stopped talking. "Slow down. Hayaki can go first."

"Thank you Juudaime. You see, G told me that he dreams about ladies' legs."

"O-Okay... Takishi?"

"Ahahaha... Asari has been having indecent thoughts, and he has them in front of people, but not me..."

"Mhm..."

"W-Well... Tsuki-Nee... Lampo took my underwear as a dare... and stuffed it into his closet..."

"What!? J-Just continue..."

"Like I said, the Carnivore tried to take my virginity without my permission."

"... That's kinda rude..."

"Kufufufufu... And the melon head saw my chest."

"WHAT!" Tsuki turned to Giotto. "Do you have anything to say?!"

"W-Well..." Giotto turned his head to the side, blushing like the sun. "I-I kinda have w-wet dreams... about you..."

The sky turned dark, and the waves of the ocean was heard. Fire blazed around the trees and the female Primo.

"... Prepare for your doom." And she pick up the blonde male, and threw him to the mansion/ house.

* * *

And that, my readers, is what happened during that week.

And here are the girls now, walking in the streets of the town.

"W-Why are boy so perveted..." Tsuki thought aloud. _'Although... I should already know...'_

"Welp! Anyway! Did we get any mail?" Tsuki asked.

"The mail should be coming no- Right there Tsuki!" Takishi pointed to the boy running to them, a bunch of letters inside his bag.

"Here's your mail Tsuki-Nee!" The boy ran off to the other man next to a store.

"I never seen this insignia before..." Tsuki muttered softly, so that her Guardians wouldn't hear.

Opening it, Tsuki read inwardly:

_'Dear Vongola Decimo, or Tsunayoshi Sawada...'_

* * *

AND THAT'S ITTTTT!

School started, so yeah... Later updates.

POLL POLL POLL


	4. Chapter 4: Nyaaaaaaa

Hi guys! ArkreonBlade here! Here is the next REAL chapter!

Here we go!

* * *

I ran up to Bermuda and hugged him, even if he didn't like hugs, or if he pushed me away. I hung to him like he was my life line.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." I muttered, crying my heart out. My heart was soaring into space, all the years' sadness disappearing from my heart from the news.

Bermuda lifted his hand, rather reluctantly, to pat my fluffy head. "T-There, t-there..." I felt him shuffling under me, rather uncomfortable at the position we we're in.

_'Wait... Under me?'_ I looked down, and saw that I was sitting on Bermuda...! Inwardly, I screamed, and I quickly got off him while I was rubbing away my tears.

"S-Sorry" I said in my sleeve.

"It's okay Vongola..." Bermuda handed me a tissue, and I took it, blew my nose, and threw the tissue away.

"Anyway, Vongola," My seriousness came back, and I continued to listen. "You will leave in three days. You may choose any undercover occupation, and you are allowed to work alone, or allow your Guardians to participate." Then Bermuda handed me a orange folder, and shooed me out of the room. "Now go pack your things Vongola, you need to wake early, for I can tell you've been slacking off in your training."

I gulped, for I knew what awaited me in the morning.

* * *

**1 Year Later: Tsunayoshi's Current Age: 20**

The Blond Man's POV

"Oi! Giotto you idiot! Where are you!" A red headed man yelled out. The man had red (PINK) hair and a red flame like tattoo on the right side of his face.

"You figgin' boss! You need to do your paperwork!"

_'Oh G... Why... I DON'T WANT TO DO PAPERWORK... But then again... if I do paperwork... I CAN BE IN PEACE AND QUIET! YES! AFTER DAYS OF ALUADE AND DAEMON FIGHTING, I CAN BE IN PEACE A QUIET! ... BUT I STILL DON'T WANT PAPERWORK!'_

A shadow loomed over the other side of the desk, and the blonde man gulped. _'Oh not now...'_

"I found you~!" Pink head said sickeningly. "Any way... You better come out or-"

"GIOTTO, I HAVE SAVED YOUR DAY!" Another red head yelled out, stepping on the fallen door. The man came over to the other side of the desk, and pulled the man that is supposedly named Giotto, up. "But, I only got you cause there's a meeting you need to attend."

"Oi! Cozart! He's supposed to do paperwork!" G yelled out, red faced due to anger.

"Yeah, but the meeting is very important." Cozart replied back.

"How important?" The flame tattooed man crossed his arms.

"Well... Giotto you should call the other Guardians..."

The Vongola Primo, who was silent the whole entire time, nodded dumbly and called the Guardians.

_'I'm free~'_

* * *

"So Giotto, why did you call us?" The spiked haired Japanese questioned out.

"Cozart has something to tell you guys." And the handsome blonde moved for his best friend."

"Well! Hello there gentlemen! I have important news for you guys!" Cozart shouted out gleefully. Crickets chirped, and a silent cough came from the green haired boy.

"Sheesh... I thought you guys would be more excited that I set up a meeting with the Legami Che Non Si Rompe Mai... I'll be going then..." And Cozart slowly walked to the door of the room.

"Wait! The Legami Che Non Si Rompe Mai!? You mean that one Mafia Family that started one year ago!?" Daemon yelled out un-characteristically. The melon headed man walked towards the compass eyed man. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Y-Yeah... Why?"

"Because," Daemon started gleefully, which made the other Guardians scared. "My dear little brother is there~!"

The men in the room stared at the man in shock. He has a little brother?

"D-Daemon, go sit down. We need to continue this meeting. From what Cozart told me, we need to leave in 20 minutes, right?" Giotto asked, looking at the hat wearing red head.

"Yup! The Famiglia is called Legami Che Si Rompe Mai. The members include:

Death's Sentence: His name goes with his sentence, which he says most of the time, "I'll bite you to death." Similar to Aluade."

The other blonde man grunted, slightly nodding his head.

"The other is Sixth Demon: People rumored that he went through hell six times, and he looks like a demon."

Daemon grinned, knowing very well about the skills of the male illusionist.

Honestly, it still scared the hell out of everybody (except for Aluade).

"The next one is Bombing Gun. He's known for using bombs for his specialty, but he uses guns like he mastered it when he was two."

G lowered his head. He can never meet up with that man, no matter how many times he "begged".

" The other member is Lightning's Mane. He uses horns as his weapons. He looks like Lampo, so I bet you guys can find him."

Turns out that Lampo was sleeping after his 'cough'.

"The Shining Extremist... I don't have any other thing to say, other than he's Extreme..."

Knuckle mentally did a fist pump and a extreme, but kept a calm look on his face.

"Then there's the Goddess of Hell. She's the only girl in the group, and she does illusions too."

Daemon did a look of surprise, before realizing something, rather important. _'Nufufufu~'_

"The second to last is Stunning Blaze. He's really fast with the sword... He may be better than Asari..."

The Guardians were shocked. Better than Asari?! The fuck!?

"Last but not least, is their boss. We don't know what he looks like, and we don't know his name, so there isn't much to say, but I heard he's really strong..."

The Guardians nodded their heads. "Well, at least it wasn't Hell's Angel, right?" Lampo asked, finally waking up from his slumber.

"So you finally wake up, idiot?" G asked.

"Well, it's not my fault that this meeting was boring!" Lampo yelled.

"Ma ma~! Calm down guys." Asari cheerfully said.

"He's the one yelling, not me." G calmly said. "Ah, but we all know what you're really thinking G." A scowl escaped from his lips.

"W-Why won't we just go?" Giotto stuttered out. _'Oh, please don't break anything. Please!'_

And the Guardians broke the whole house.

* * *

**At Legami Che Non Si Rompe Mai's Place**

"You two! Go place a vase over there!" A finger pointed to a wall. A man with gratifying spiky hair rubbed his face.

"Kufufufufu~. But dear Tsunayoshi, there's no table there~" Pineapple-san pointed out. "Omnivore, I will not work with Pineapple head Herbivore." The one who shall not be named, "complained".

"JUST GO GET A FREAKIN' TABLE THEN! AND WHO CARE'S HIBARI! I'LL FIGHT WITH YOU FOR A MONTH IF YOU DO AS I SAY!" Tsuna yelled out, eyes flashing orange before turning warm brown.

"Is Tenth going to be okay?" Whispered Old Octopus. "Haha! I heard he's on his..." Baseball-Idiot whispered back, before saying, "Ma ma! Tsuna calm down! It's all going to be okay!"

Tsuna huffed and he puffed, before calming down, smiling at Yamamoto. "Thanks, Takeshi." "Haha! No problem!" Tsuna then watched as Mukuro and Hibari setting up a vase, and a table, before turning around to another person.

"Bossu..." A Female Pineapple spoke. "The Vongola are about eight miles away..."

"Ah.. Thank you Chrome. Everyone! Go into your places!" Tsuna yelled. Scuffles of movement were heard as Tsuna went to get his gloves.

"Kufufufufu~ Seven miles, dear Tsunayoshi." Mukuro piped up, hiding in a closet like a creeper he is.

_'That fast?'_ Tsuna thought, surprised. _'But then again...'_ Tsuna chuckled, _'Their transportation was rather fast...'_

"Omnivore, six miles." Hibari quietly went up to his room, shaking his head at this dumb idea.

Tsuna then put on his orange cloak/cape.

"Tsuna-nii! Five miles!" Lambo yelled out from his grape garden.

The hot brunette put on his gloves.

"Four miles to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled out from his hiding spot.

Tsuna went to get his mask.

"Haha! Three miles!" Yamamoto laughed as he went to the left side as his best friend.

The brunette slowly put on his mask, and pulled up his hood.

"Tenth, two miles." Gokudera said on the other side.

Ever so slowly, Tsuna went in to HDWM, and closed his eyes.

_'They're here...'_ Tsuna went towards the door, opened it, and ever so seductively (A/N: in my case) said while opening his eyes:

"Welcome Shimon Primo, Vongola Primo and his Guardians, to the Legami Che Non Si Rompe Mai."

* * *

Dan dan dan! Done! Yeah, short (and fast!), but you know... School and stuff... so yeah...

... I think I just might update whenever I really need to, or when I have free time after homework to write this.  
But ma ma! We'll see!

You guys can guess in the reviews, why I say He for the Guardians, and She for Chrome! You guys are smart, so you probably know.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes and stuff, too lazy to fix them.  
AkreonBlade.


	5. Chapter 5: THE REAL CHAPTER 4!

Chapter 5: Chapter 3

For all of you who tried to guess it, YOU ARE ALL WRONG! Haha! Just kidding~!... You guys were pretty close!

Nyohohohohohoho~

* * *

The ride to the Legame Che Non Si Rompe Mai was hectic.

And I mean hectic.

"G-G! Don't do that to Lampo! A-Asari help! (Haha! Sorry! I'm busy with Alaude and Daemon!) K-Knuckle!"

Giotto Di Vongola was having the worst ride of his life-

*Boom!* "Giotto! G is trying to kill me!" Yelled the teenage Lampo.

-Along with 10,027,000 others. (A/N: See what I did there? *Wink*)

_'Well...'_ Giotto looked to his right. _'At least I have Cozart with me...'_

Then he heard a snore.

"What the fudge?" Giotto looked to the right again, looking very close at his best friend.

Cozart was sitting straight up, arms crossed over his chest, and his legs crossed over. And if you looked closer...

_'He painted his freakin' eye lids!'_ Giotto yelled in his mind, while rubbing his face.

_'H-He betrayed me...'_

* * *

"Welcome Shimon Primo, Vongola Primo and his Guardians, to the Legami Che Non Si Rompe Mai."

Was what Giotto heard as he stepped out of the carriage.

Giotto's sharp, sunset eyes took in the rather tall figure, about as tall as himself. He wore an orange cloak with an orange mask to match it. A pure sky flame was blazing wildly, as if the owner of the flame was nervous.

Orange like eyes slightly narrowed when he saw a slight waver in the air.

_'Something's not right...'_ Giotto thought as he introduced himself, along with the other Guardians.

"..." The figure didn't speak, but instead turned around, rather dramatically, and left his companions to explain everything.

"Haha! Don't worry about Boss. He has a past, so he doesn't speak much." He looked to his right, and saw a man. He had spiky, black hair, and was wearing a black suit with a blue suit shirt underneath. His tie was black, with the Legame Che Non Si Rompe Mai insignia at the bottom. The man had sharp brown eyes, and a scar at the bottom of his chin.

"Che, idiot. Don't say that to them." Another man said. Giotto then looked to his left. He saw another man, that looked similar to G. His octopus like hair was silver, and his eyes were emerald. He was wearing something similar to the other man, but instead wore a red suit shirt.

"Yeah... I know Gokudera... I know..." The other man was grim, but his face immediately went happy. "Before we introduce ourselves, you guys have to find the others. There are eight of us, in total, hiding, and we're pretty good at it. Good luck." And the two men jumped away like ninjas, hiding somewhere.

"What the fuck... So we're supposed to play hide and seek?" G yelled out to the air.

"I think I can see why they're doing this..." Asari said, his hand at his chin.

"Why would that be Asari?" Knuckle asked, going next to the Japanese man.

"Well, they're rather famous for only starting a year ago, and they're really strong too. So maybe this is some kind of test?"

"Hn. You're correct Herbivore." Alaude said, before going off to find his respective flame.

"A-All of us split up! Meet here if we find people! Go!" Giotto commanded. Giotto then turned to his other red headed friend. "Sorry Cozart..."

"It's all good Giotto! And plus, I get to pick up some ladies, so go on ahead!" Cozart yelled out, and then ran off to the town hall.

"W-Well then..."

* * *

Daemon's POV:

_'To find two mist Guardians... to find two mist Guardians...'_ Daemon kept chanting in his head. He ran from door to door, trying to find his little brother.

_'Hopefully that freakin' girl pervert isn't there... Kept calling my little brother, dear...Or Nagi...'_ Daemon then opened the closet door, and found a note.

"Here, there, and everywhere... What am I?" Daemon read aloud. _'Here, there, and everywhere... And considering that his title is Goddess of Hell... So the graveyard?'_ Daemon guessed as he transported to the nearest grave.

"Kufufufufu~ Hello dear Spade." Ah fuck.

"H-Hello Daemon-Nii.." Ah that wonderful girlish voice!

"Hello dear Chrone! Oh how much I missed you!" Daemon hugged the teen boy.

"Ahem."

"How are you? Oh my you've grown. Nufufufufufu~ in a few years, you'll have many women surrounding you!"

"Ahem!"

"I'm fine Daemon-Nii... Shou-shouldn't you be saying h-"

"Sh, sh. No need to cry, Chrone. I'm really here. Sh, sh." Daemon then started rubbing the teen's head.

"Kufufufufu... Daemon..." The female voice called out again.

"Chrone... What is this sound I'm hearing?" Daemon let go, moving his head around to find his answer.

"Kufufufufu, Over he-"

"I think I've gone delusional! Chrone, take me to Knuckle!" Daemon gasped, hand over his chest.

"D-Daemon-Nii... Mukur-" Chrone tried to explain.

But of course, Mukuro just had to do something.

"Kufufufufu... Kuahahahahaha! Dear Spade! You make me laugh! How dare you ignore the woman you used to love!" Mukuro yelled out, **her** skirt swaying to the side as she dramatically reached her right hand towards Daemon. _'But of course, I still love you...'_

"N-Nufufufufu... I am in love with Elena, not you, you creepy mother fucker."

"DAEMON-NII!" Chrome, now Chrone yelled out. "D-Don't talk to Mukuri-Sama like that!" Chrone yelled out in anger. "Mukuri-Sama, are you okay?" Chrone quickly ran over to Mukuri.

"Kufufu. Of course I am, Chrone." Mukuri turned to Chrone, patting his pineapple hair. Then she turned to Daemon. "Hello dear Spade. Congratulations on finding us. Most people go would go to another grave, rather than this one. I don't see why though. Kufufufufu... you may go to the meeting spot of your group. Goodbye." And the two Guardians went off to the inside of the building.

"Tch," Daemon then started disappearing. "Crazy bitch." And he misted off to the meeting spot.

* * *

Mukuri's POV:

Kufufufufu, of course he would have ignored me... I after all... *sigh* No time to think this.

Deciding to interrupt, I laughed. "Kufufufufu... Kuahahahahaha! Dear Spade! you make me laugh! How dare you ignore the woman you used to love!" I reached my hand out towards him, imagining what we used to do when we were little. _'But of course, I still love you...'_

Of course he ignored that hand. "N-Nufufufufu... I am in love with Elena, not you, you creepy mother fucker."

My heart shattered, my world fell upside down. I knew he used to call me things after 'That' incident... but to call me these... vulgar like things... It hurts...

"DAEMON-NII!" I heard my dear Chrome yell. "D-Don't talk to Mukuri-Sama like that!" She still understands... "Mukuri-Sama, are you okay?" Dear Nagi, you don't need to worry.

"Kufufu. Of course I am Chrone." I patted Chrome's hair. Time to look at Daemon in the eye.

"Hello dear Spade. Congratulations on finding us. Most people go would go to another grave, rather than this one. I don't see why, though. Kufufufufu... you may go to the meeting spot of your group. Goodbye." And while Chrome and I vanished-

"Tch, Crazy bitch."

-And when we landed, I cried, drowning myself in puddles of tears, while Chrome was patting my back, saying things to try to make me happy.

Who knew turning into a girl could make me so emotional?

* * *

Yeah, I'm done. What I am planning on doing is having each encounter be one chapter. Get my drift?

What they look like will be described during the Guardians' encounter, or after, where they all meet up.

Do any of you get why I called the 10th gen He, and Chrome She? I think there is at least one or two hints in this chapter.

BTW: When Mukuro is talking alone with, or thinking about Chrome, he will say She, or use Chrome's real name. You know what I mean? If not then... here is a EX: "Dear Chrome?" "Yes Mukuro-Sama?" "Did you always have to use a Tampon?" "N-No Mukuro-Sama! J-Just use a pad..."

Same thing for Chrome.

Get it?

HOMEWORK IS GOING **DOWN**! SO BYE!

P.S. I AM NOT SAYING GIRLS ARE EMOTIONAL! SO YEAH! ...


End file.
